<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Orange by Fabulous_Pow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920749">Orange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulous_Pow/pseuds/Fabulous_Pow'>Fabulous_Pow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, Summer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulous_Pow/pseuds/Fabulous_Pow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nana and Hachi under a large fruit tree in the middle of summer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hachi | 008/Nana | 007, Ikuno | 196/Naomi | 703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Orange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was their definition of Utopia.</p>
<p>Children laughing, Former parasites smiling as there are no more threats, and having freedom.</p>
<p>The two were laying down against the orange tree while holding their hands together and having no worries.</p>
<p>The soft breeze of the wind made Nana's hair sway with it, which tickles Hachi's eye, but he didn't mind.</p>
<p>Hachi looked into Nana and found herself sleeping, he sighed brought Nana's head to his shoulders and resting his head on hers's and closed his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>"I didn't see Hachi and Nana-san as a couple until now"  Ikuno commented, Naomi chuckled and moved her girlfriend's wheelchair with an umbrella in hand near the sleeping adult's tree.</p>
<p>"Well I hope they do become a couple, they look really sweet together" Ikuno nodded, "Oh I think we should go back now, I still have to check Ichigo's baby"</p>
<p>Naomi happily obligated and started to wheel Ikuno, but they stole one more glance of the adults, with their hands interwind and still sleeping.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>